1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is a technology of generating illumination light by combining a blue laser beam and fluorescence generated by excitation with the blue laser beam with each other as a light source device used for a projector. Further, in JP-A-2016-224304, there is disclosed a light source device which combines yellow fluorescence, a blue laser beam and a red laser beam with each other to generate white light.
In the light source device described above, the fluorescence is transmitted through a combining mirror and the red laser beam is reflected by the combining mirror to thereby emit the two light beams in the same direction to generate illumination light.
Here, in the case of increasing the transmittance of the combining mirror for the red component included in the fluorescence, the red laser beam transmitted through the combining mirror increases, and thus, the light loss caused in the red laser beam increases. In contrast, in the case of, for example, increasing the reflectance of the combining mirror for the red laser beam, an amount of the red component included in the fluorescence and reflected by the combining mirror increases, and thus, the light loss caused in the fluorescence increases. As described above, in the light source device described above, since the loss inevitably occurs in either of the red component of the fluorescence and the red laser beam, the light intensity of the red light becomes insufficient, and it is difficult to optimize the white balance of the white light emitted from the light source device.